Meeting agian Pokemon
by Thewritter1996
Summary: Meeting agian after someone disappears. Ash/May and journey later to PLEASE R&R


**Meeting agian**

New Island had been transformed into a paradise for Pokemon. The only human who resided their was Ash Ketchum a Pokemon master and top co-ordinator though he used a pseudo name.

Satoshi and he had many new pokemon. He had been around all the regions and added many members to his family. Ash had Mewtwo and his clones for members of his team.

Ash decided to invite his old friends New Island. He stood on the high ledge looking out to sea. Nothing for hours and Ash walked back inside and changed into an outfit that no one of his friends would recognise.

Ash walked and made sure his pokemon were rested and ready for battle. Mewtwo made sure all the baby pokemon Ash had found were kept safe. Incase of emergancy.

Mewtwo used his psychic powers to hide the little ones. Ash's Houndoom, Arcanine and Flygon were at his side as they had been training yesterday. Ash had all of his water type pokemon go to the pools in the palace of New Island.

Ash went back to the ledge and sees a boat with his old friends. Brock, May, Dawn, Max, Cilian, Iris, Clemont, Serena, Bonnie, Misty and Gary. His mother and professor Oak were also on the boat.

The boat docked and Ash sent his Murkrow down to meet the people. Murkrow was a rescue pokemon from a Team Rocket base. Ash had also smashed every criminal organisation and sent each boss, admin and grunt to jail.

Murkrow lead the people to Ash's palace and his pokemon were all looking suspicious of the guests. Misty gushed at the water type pokemon ranging from Squirtle to Clawtizer. Ash's most famous water type was his Sealeo. It had beaten Robert the top co-ordinator and Solidad. So it was a part of his contest team.

Ash sat around a table and his pokemon had surrounded him. There were two Charizard, Squirtle, Bulbasaur and Pidgeot. Ash also had his thirty Tauros too. Misty and Brock looked at some of the clones suspiciously but decided he found and took care of them. Ash had also raised some steel, psychic and all types now.

Dawn and May dropped when he spoke. The top co-ordinator was their idol. He loved his pokemon but they were dicplined into being very, very strong.

''You have seen most of my pokemon.'' Ash gestured around at the large group.

''But there are more to show off so what about a battle. You can pair up and I will use two pokemon to face each of you.'' The other's nodded and paired off. May and Dawn begged for a contest type battle. Which Ash aggreed to. Professor Oak had a time keeping device on his pokedex so he set it for 5:00 with May and Dawn going first.

''Blaziken take the stage.''

''Togekiss let's go.''

Blaziken and Togekiss were sent to the field. The two had become much, much stronger. Ash saw them. Smirking he grabbed two pokeballs.

''Jolteon and Clefairy let's go.'' Clefairy had been used in contests and had won with power moves.

''Joleton use dig and Clefairy use sing.'' Joleton burrowed underground with incredible speed. Clefairy used sing and the melody put Togekiss and Blaziken to sleep.

''Blaziken wake up then overheat.'' Blaziken was sound asleep and was not moving. Jolteon poped up and slammed into Blaziken not finishing it but serious damage.

''Jolteon thunderbolt on Togekiss. Clefairy Moon-blast on Blaziken.'' Blaziken was part fighting type and the fairy type was strong agianst them. When Moon-blast hit it slammed into Blaziken sending it flying backwards unable to battle it was a critical hit. Joleton used thunderbolt and zapped Togekiss and left it unable to battle.

May and Dawn recalled their fallen pokemon and walked to the seats. Hoping they would be okay. Ash sent Jolteon and Clefairy to play or relax with the other pokemon.

Brock and Max stepped up next and chose Bannete and Steelix respectivly. Ash chose his Hariyama and Mismagius.

''Mismagius use shadow-ball on Bannete. Haryiama use brick-break on Steelix''

''Steelix use Crunch on Mismagius.''

''Bannette be careful with Shadow-ball but use your own on Mismagius.''

Bannete and Steelix charged forwards to launch their attacks. After Haryiama and Mismagius had launched their moves and the four attacks collided and the impact was brutal all pokemon were left weakend on the field.

''Haryiama use Brine on Steelix and Mismagius another shadow-ball.'' Despite their damage Haryiama and Mismagius used their attacks flawlessly like a contest.

Ash had trained all his pokemon for all situations. Haryiama and Mismagius attacks landed beautifully and with devistating effects for their opponents. Steelix collapsed in a heap and Bannette was sent flying and landed on Steelix.

''Bannette a great effort now rest.''

''Steelix you gave it your all now take a rest.''

Brock and Max walked off clutching their pokeballs. Ash's next opponents were Iris and Misty as they were the first two up.

''Dragonite I choose you.''

''Starmie go.''

Dragonite and Starmie had lots of experience. They looked at each other ready to battle.

''Beartic and Zebstrika go.'' The two Unova pokemon were sent out and looked ready to fight. Beartic particularly as it had done serious training.

''Beartic use Blizzard then Zebstrika use shock-wave on Starmie.'' Beartic used it's blizzard and covered the field damaging both pokemon and Zebstrika then shot the electric attack on Starmie and it was sent flying. Starmie was unable to battle.

''Well done a great combination guys.'' Ash commented to his pokemon who turned with the praise.

''Dragonite Dragon-rush.'' Dragonite flew high and surrounded itself with aura and charged at full speed slamming into Zebstrika. Not quite knocking it out but doing serious damage.

''Beartic Ice-beam. Zebstrika thunderbolt.'' The dual attacks eliminated Dragonite and Iris called it back to her pokeball. The next pair was Serena and Clemont.

''Braixen come on out. Luxray your up.'' Luxray and Braixen appeared and were ready to battle.

''I choose you.'' Ash called as he threw to pokeballs one revealed a Mantine and a Quagsire. Both of Ash's pokemon were dual water types and had an edge.

''Serena have Braixen be careful and Quagsire is tough for both of us.''

''Why Clemont?''

''Quagsire is a water and ground type so it is effective on both of us.''

''Quagsire Earthquake.''

''Oh no this won't hurt Mantine but our pokemon are in danger.'' Clemont was correct Luxray more so as it tried to stand the attack.''

''Luxray try a swift.''

''Braixen psybeam.''

These attacks were nothing for Ash's pokemon.

''Mantine psybeam back.''

''Quagsire use water-pulse.''

Ash's pokemon easily overcome their opponents having been trained agianst all attacks in the past. Ash's attacks hit home too and left Clemont and Serena's pokemon unable to battle. Ash sent all of his pokemon to the main area to relax.

Quagsire and Mantine were straight in the pool with his Squirtle, Blastiose, Dewgong, Golduck, Cloyster, Gyarados, Kingdra, Vaporeon, Tentacruel, Feraligatr, Lanturn, Octillery, Qwilfish, Starmie, Seaking, Sealeo, Milotic, Sharpedo, Huntail, Gorebyss, Wailord, Relicanth, Floatzel, Lummineon, Basculin (blue), Jellicent (Male), Peliper, Dragalge, Clawtizer, Greninja, Crawdant, Wishcash, Corsola, Luvdisc, Poliwrath, Politoed, Slowbro, Slowking and Lapras

Ash's other pokemon mingled with his Talonflame, Butterfree, Pidgeot, Pikachu, Venusaur, Bulbasaur, Charizard, Gliscor, Metagross, Aggron, Tyranitar, Zoroark, Machamp, Hitmonlee, Hitmontop, Maril, Torterra, Donphan, Glalie, Frosslass, Alakazam, Murkrow, Mismagius, Fearow, Skarmory, Garchomp, Tauros, Miltank, Magnezone, Gigalith, Levanny, Seismatoad, Serperior, Emboar, Samaroutt, Unfeazent, Liepard, Kricketot, Vigoroth, Sableye, Mawile, Scrafty, Primeape, Weepinbell, Vileplume, Bellosom, Claydol, Heracross, Noctowl, Muk, Arbok, Weezing, Exploud, Ursaring, Luxray, Flygon, Absol, Salamence, Altaria, Dragonite, Jolteon, Clefairy, Wigglytuff, Carbink, Mewtwo, Lucario, Hippowdon, Drifblim, Skuntank, Drapion, Toxicroak, Carnivine, Dugtrio, Espeon, Sylveon, Flareon, Umbreon, Leafeon, Glaceon, Armaldo, Cradily, Bastiodon, Rampardos, Aerodactyl, Omastar, Kabutops, Weavile, Abomasnow, Typhlosion, Meganium, Sceptile, Swellow, Solrock, Lunatone, Beautifly, Dustox, Shiftry, Ludicolo, Torkoal, Camerupt, Steelix, Manectric, Breloom, Roselia, Venomoth, Peliper, Masqurein, Swalot, Golbat, Seviper, Bisharp, Whismacott, Liligant, Tropius and Yanmega

''Well now you can see all my pokemon in their full glory I should show myself.'' Ash commented. He lifted the hood of his clothes to reveal his face.

''ASH.'' All cried in full. His mother was angry he left to train but no news made her scared for him. His friends understood him.

''I also have some non battling pokemon who were family to battlers or abbandoned so I took them in.'' Ash called motioning for Mewtwo to bring them. All of them appeared and were at Ash's side. Most of the girls cooed for the little ones. Ash also had an egg but this was from a tournament in Unova so it could be anything from there.

''I will be heading to Johto for a battle and contest festival in seven months but I am going for some more training.''

Most of the others heard of this and had invites too. It would be huge and anyone so long as they had atleast 6 pokemon could compete.

''I will see you there.'' Most said though they needed more training. The training for all would be intense. All knew Ash would have some more pokemon by then too.

''Ash when there let's battle and show me some more of your pokemon.'' Max begged. May was about to drag him away.

''Of course Max but don't be sad when I win and you did a great job with Bannette earlier.''

'' Thanks Ash but you won.''

Max would double his training now. Bannette and all his other pokemon would be twice as strong as today for sure.

Most left to train but wished Ash luck and would see him at the festival. May was the only one left when all the others were gone.

''Ash where are you going too train?''

''All over I want to do a month in all regions and catch 6 pokemon there.''

''Can I go with you? It will be nice to see some new pokemon.''

''Sure but we leave for Unova 8:00 Am so be ready.''

May would need all her sleep tonight.

 **Ash Battle team:Talonflame, Butterfree, Pidgeot, Pikachu, Venusaur, Bulbasaur, Charizard, Gliscor, Metagross, Aggron, Tyranitar, Zoroark, Machamp, Hitmonlee, Hitmontop, Maril, Torterra, Donphan, Glalie, Frosslass, Alakazam, Murkrow, Quagsire and Mantine, Squirtle, Blastiose, Dewgong, Golduck, Cloyster, Gyarados, Kingdra, Vaporeon, Tentacruel, Feraligatr, Lanturn, Octillery, Qwilfish, Starmie, Seaking, Sealeo, Milotic, Sharpedo, Huntail, Gorebyss, Wailord, Relicanth, Floatzel, Lummineon, Basculin (blue), Jellicent (Male), Peliper, Dragalge, Clawtizer, Greninja, Crawdant, Wishcash, Corsola, Luvdisc, Poliwrath, Politoed, Slowbro, Slowking, Haryiama, Mismagius, Gengar, Primeape, Ninetails, Rapidash, Eelektross, Beartic, Zebstrika, Houndoom, Arcanine, Nidoking, Nidoqueen, Beedrill, Scizor, Pinsir, Dusknoir, Magmortar, Rhyperior, Electivre, Gallade, Tyrantrum, Arorus, Hawlucha, Snorlax, Lapras, Mismagius, Fearow, Skarmory, Garchomp, Tauros, Miltank, Magnezone, Gigalith, Levanny, Seismatoad, Serperior, Emboar, Samaroutt, Unfeazent, Liepard, Kricketot, Vigoroth, Sableye, Mawile, Scrafty, Primeape, Weepinbell, Vileplume, Bellosom, Claydol, Heracross, Noctowl, Typhlosion, Meganium, Sceptile, Swellow, Solrock, Lunatone, Beautifly, Dustox, Shiftry, Ludicolo, Torkoal, Camerupt, Steelix, Manectric, Breloom, Roselia, Venomoth, Peliper, Masqurein, Swalot, Golbat, Seviper, Bisharp, Whismacott, Liligant, Tropius and Yanmega**

 **Non battlers: Wurmple, Bonsly, Mime Jr, Cacnea, Nidoran (each Several,) Zubat (Several,) Spheal (Several) Venonat (Several) Houndour (Several), Whynut, Vulpix, Psyduck, Egg**

 **A/N name of one pokemon means all what he would have so Pikachu means both natural and clone and Tauros all 30.**


End file.
